


beautiful night

by stilinscry



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Camboys, Creampie, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Strangers to Lovers, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 08:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14132079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinscry/pseuds/stilinscry
Summary: dongyoung is a student by day and popular camboy by night. taeyong is interested.





	1. i

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bunnydoyoung](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnydoyoung/gifts).



> someone please stop me from constantly starting new fics.. please

dongyoung’s flat is in a small building on the outskirts of the city centre. there’s four floors, only two washing machines in the laundry room and the lift hasn’t worked in the whole time he lives there, and yet he loves it. 

it’s mostly families that live there, whose kids attend the local schools, and older couples, but when dongyoung moved in he was welcomed into their little community with open arms (and a batch of brownies from mrs. kim on floor 2 as well) and now, two years down the line and in his last year of university, he can’t imagine living anywhere else. 

he picks up his post when he enters the building, eyebrows raising a little when he finds a medium sized box with his name on it. he wasn’t expecting it until the week after, and he hums happily as he tucks it under his arm and starts up the stairs. kun and taeil, the couple below him, wave hello as they pass him on their way down and dongyoung smiles brightly at them, wishes them a good evening. (it’s a thursday which means they’re out on their weekly date night and dongyoung pretends that he isn’t jealous). 

once he’s in his flat, he heads straight for the kitchen, dropping his satchel by the breakfast counter and his parcel on top of it. his radio is softly playing in the background, probably left on from when he was making lunch earlier before his lecture and dongyoung hums along to a song he doesn’t know the name off as he cuts open his package. 

as he pulls out the contents, dongyoung thinks about how this is truly the reason why he loves living alone. it’s a bulk order; an 8 ounce bottle of cum lube, the beloved ika dildo that he’s had his eye one for almost a year now, a sea dragon vibe and some toy cleaner too. he’d bought it all the same day his student loan for this term had come in, and dongyoung doesn’t even care that he’s eating light until his next paycheck comes in because god, it’s worth it. so worth it. 

he keeps on humming as he moves the stuff into his room, dumping the box onto his bed and heading over to his computer to load everything up. there’s a couple notifications when he opens up chaturbate, mostly old men being creepy, and one alert telling him he’s got a request for a private stream, but dongyoung clicks them all away and then opens up twitter. 

_**baby boy | @softokki:** good evening everyone!!!! stream is going ahead as planned this evening so see you in half an hour!! some stuff i ordered came in so be ready for a nice surprise @.@ _

the computer pings with notifications almost straight away but dongyoung doesn’t bother checking them, he’ll look at them later after the stream. right now, he needs to get ready, and top at the list of his priorities is showering. his afternoon lecture had been brutal; three hours of 1800’s foreign policy, and so dongyoung lets himself relax a little as he steps under the water. 

it’s not uncommon for his mind to wander as he cleans himself, and he can’t even feel ashamed when a familiar face pops into his head. youngho is in his class at university, and dongyoung doesn’t think he’d ever want to pursue a relationship with the other boy or anything of the like, but god he’s hot, and imagining that it’s his hands on dongyoung’s cock instead of his own has him half hard in a minute. 

he doesn’t let himself get too into it; it’d be no fun streaming for his viewers if he ends up coming within ten minutes, and so he quickly cleans off his hair and then he’s stepping out and drying himself off. nobody had tipped for any special outfits today and so dongyoung slips on a pair of snug boxer briefs, flicks on his camera and then drops down into his computer chair. 

there’s a lot more notifications now than there were before, but again dongyoung ignores them all. he’s still got ten minutes before he needs to go live and he spends the time setting everything up, moving to sit on the bottom of his bed and angling the camera so his face is barely just in frame. he’s never cared too much about showing his face online, figuring if someone finds out then they find out, there’s not much he can do about it. it’s probably not the best attitude to have but, hey, dongyoung honestly doesn’t care. 

he rests the tentacle toy on the bed next to him, the bottle of lube too and then he decides to fuck it, and starts the stream early. it’s not like his viewers will mind. 

as the feed slowly starts to come to life, dongyoung palms himself over his boxers, only a light touch just to tide him over, and he smiles when some of his regulars pop up in the chat. 

 **tkyk95:** tokkiiii hyd

 **c3mdaddy:** good evening baby boy

 **beau_14:** no special clothes tonite???

“nope, no special clothes tonight,” he confirms, halting the hand on his cock and using it to pick up the toy. “this bad boy arrived though, so does this make up for it?” he rests the tip of the toy against his lips as he reads through chat, and he swipes his tongue down the whole length when someone comments about how nice he’d look choking on it. 

“god, choking on a tentacle is just a wet dream of mine, don’t even joke about that kinksen,” dongyoung laughs, dropping his hand back down to grip his dick loosely through his boxers. “maybe if i ever find a partner to do these streams then who knows, but for tonight you get to watch me fuck myself with it, so that’s not too bad right?”

**_sHibarige has tipped 100 tokens!_ **

**sHibarige:** god ur so hot

 **yhng93:** definitely not bad at all

“chat, you’re so good to me. shall we get started then?” he asks, though he knows he’s not gonna get a response, and he doesn’t need one either. 

he’s not in the mood to tease tonight, so he tugs his boxers off straight away, throwing them to the top of his bed and then he’s wiggling further up the bed, just a little. his chin is just peeking into the frame now, but his whole body is in the shot and given the way chat blows up when he slides a hand down his chest, he assumes they like it. 

as he jerks himself off, for the most part dongyoung forgets that he is actually filming himself right now, and his eyes flutter shut, head tilting back when he rolls his balls in the palm of his hand. he’s quick to get fully hard, it’s one of those days he guesses and only a few minutes pass before dongyoung is starting to feel the fruits of his labour. 

not eager to peak too soon, he pulls his hands away, cock bobbing against his stomach almost comically and as he uncaps the lube, he takes the time to read over chat again. it’s mostly familiar names, regular viewers and a few high paying donators, and he answers any questions they have as he rests back against the bed. 

“no, i’ve never tried fisting, mostly because i’m a scared little baby. but if a nice, cute boy wanted to try it with me well then, what kind of person would i be if i said no?” he pauses, adding after a second, “a bad one, the answer is a bad one.”

 **tkyk95:** plss if u find a boy to fist u, i wud pay good money for u to stream it

 **dinah:** ^^^^ i agree pleaseeee

_**kinksen has tipped 1000 tokens!** _

“kinksen, holy fuck. wow, thank you, this is for you i guess,” dongyoung says, voice a little choked off as he dribbles lube over his fingers. honestly, he’ll never tire of the imagery that comes with using cum lube, and his breathe hitches when some drips off his fingers, dribbling down his chest. “thankyou again kinksen, for the 1000 tokens, that’s really generous of you.”

he was definitely right about today being one of those days, because the first touch of his fingers to his hole has his breath stuttering, hole clenching around nothing. he gets like this sometimes, ridiculously sensitive for no discernible reason and it always makes for some of his best orgasms, so dongyoung pushes through the shaky feeling spreading through his body and pushes his index finger inside of himself, all the way to the knuckle. 

the first push inside is always the weirdest, though at this point dongyoung thinks he’s programmed his body to associate the weird probing feeling with only good things, and his dick twitches against his stomach as he slowly wiggle his finger. it feels good, more than good, stroking against his walls and stretching him just slightly and dongyoung can’t be bothered to wait, pushing in a second finger after only half a minute. 

he whines as he scissors his fingers, hips rolling down against his hand and, as he’d done earlier, dongyoung doesn’t stop himself when a face pops into his mind. he imagines how youngho’s fingers would feel inside of him; his hands are much bigger than dongyoung’s own, fingers longer, and dongyoung likes to imagine they’d be rougher slightly. it’s enough to have him whimpering, body shaking as he lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, and he pushes in a third as soon as he’s ready. 

 **69xxhei:** u look so good like this u slut

 **yhng93:** u sound so blissed out right now, does it really feel that good 

“yes, yes it really does 93. surely by this point you guys should know how much i love stretching myself like this,” dongyoung answers, sounding way more breathless than he expected. “and thanks xxhei, i’m only a slut for you.” he moans the last part, words trailing off into a pitchy whine when his fingers brush over his prostate. 

he keeps going, fucking himself on his fingers, hips rolling down shamelessly and he almost sobs when he pushes a fourth finger inside. it’s awkward at this angle, he can’t get as deep as he wishes, but then again, he guesses that’s the whole point of the toy he’s got laying on the bed next to him. 

his dick is practically begging to be touched, dark red and leaking against his stomach, but dongyoung really wants to come untouched today, so he ignores it in favour of grabbing his new toy. already, the weight of it in his hand has him almost drooling and dongyoung feels like all the years he’s spent reading tentacle doujinshis have built up to this moment, culminated in the hefty silicone tentacle held in his hands. 

he can’t even explain the excitement that course through him as he lubes it up, rolling the pads of his fingers over the suckers and sighing contently as he spreads the lube over the toy, essentially jacking it off. at this point, there’s no need to exaggerate any of the noises he’s making, he’s loud enough naturally and god, the moan that’s ripped from his throat when he pushes the toy into himself sounds desperate, even to dongyoung. 

the ika is unlike any other toy he’s had, and whilst the thin tip does barely nothing for him the drag of the suckers against his walls is way better than he ever could of imagined. he leaves it like that for the moment, just thrusting half of the toy shallowly into himself and god, he can barely breath. “chat, chat, oh my god, i wish i could explain how fucking astounding this feels, i- fuck, just fuck,” he gasps out, voice breaking in the middle and that’s when he gives up, falling backwards against the sheets, knees bending and spreading, giving his camera and all his viewers the perfect view of his hole. 

the base of the toy is much thicker, and his hands shake as he pushes it in further until it’s bottomed out. he’s fully stretched, and there’s a tinge of pain because four fingers really didn’t prepare him for this, but dongyoung loves it. loves the slight burn that comes with the fucking _tentacle_ that’s probing inside of him. god bless bad dragon.

it gets even better when he starts properly fucking himself on it, his free hand fisted in the sheets as his other moves the toy inside of him and dongyoung can’t even feel bad that he’s ignoring chat because he’s on cloud nine right now. this plays into some of dongyoung’s deepest fantasies (he grew up obsessed with aliens so really, it was inevitable) and he feels his orgasm building way faster than usual. he doesn’t bother trying to slow himself down though, way to into it to even consider edging right now and instead he keeps going, pushing himself further and further. 

his back is arched, stomach tight and lips parted around a perpetual moan and dongyoung feels lightheaded when he finally orgasms, ropes of come streaking over his stomach, some even landing on his neck and chin. 

the next minute or so, he spends coming down from his high, and dongyoung’s lips spread out into a blissed out smile as he props himself up on his arm, toy still snug inside of him. “so uh, that was a good one, am i right chat?” he asks, and then promptly bursts into laughter because his voice is so floaty. “god chat, i am feeling so good right now, hoo boy.”

 **sHibarige:** when u came, god i felt that in my soul

_**sHibarige has tipped 500 tokens!** _

**dinah:** fuck babe ur so hot

_**dinah has tipped 1500 tokens!** _

**_yhng93 has tipped 500 tokens!_ **

**kinksen:** u rlly gonna let all that cum go to waste

“guys, those donations. holy fuck. i don’t have enough brain function to thank you properly right now. fuck. here, wait, this is for you guys. shibarige, dinah and 93, thank you again.” 

dongyoung reaches out for the camera, pulling it off it’s rest and, using his computer as a guide, holds it between his legs to show off how wide the toy is stretching him. with his free hand, he pulls at the toy, breath hitching when he thrusts it a couple times before pulling it out and he shudders at the feeling of lube slipping out of his hole. “i’m so fucked out, can you guys see. don’t you think my hole looks pretty like this, stretched wide and red raw?”

 **c3mdaddy:** yes baby boy, you look so good like this

 **c3mdaddy:** bet you’d look so good stretched on two cocks instead of one though

“well daddy, maybe for another stream in the future,” he says as he sets the camera back up on it’s stand. “now for you kinksen, what kind of basic slut do you take me for? of course i’m not gonna waste it.” 

to prove his point he drags two fingers through the come cooling on his stomach, and he makes sure that his face is in shot before he sucks them into his mouth, tongue swirling between them as he licks up every last drop. he repeats the motion until his chest is clean, trails of spit glistening slightly under his bedroom light and dongyoung smiles up at the camera. “okay guys, i think that’s me done for tonight then. i know this was slightly shorter than usual but, it was good right? right? again, thank you to all the donators tonight, and i’ll catch you on saturday for my next live! night everyone.”

he waits a little, saying bye to his regulars and waving at the camera, before finally ending the stream and then he flops back down onto the bed, limbs still sluggish from his orgasm. he lays there for a few minutes before finally rolling off and getting back up onto his feet. 

after another quick shower, he pulls on his pajamas and heads back into the living room, grabbing his phone on the way. he’s got a few notifications, mostly from twitter, but he chuckles to himself when he reads two texts from sicheng whining about being sexiled by yuta and youngho. he sends an apologetic message back, telling sicheng to get revenge when they least expect it and then he drops his phone onto the sofa, more interested in getting some food then whatever sicheng’s reply will be.

he ends up heating up the leftover bolognaise he has in his fridge and then curls up on the sofa, watching old drama reruns. all in all, it’s a good night. 


	2. ii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just backstory but !! its important so ;)
> 
> other stuff  
> \- italic speech is in Chinese  
> \- doyoung learnt sex phrases all from fuckin sicheng  
> \- this is all in the past, a year earlier to when the current story is set
> 
> also !!!! i didn't reread this bc its 4am so.. be nice and point out mistakes like good readers, thankuwu

dongyoung had never planned to become a camboy. 

honestly, it’s sicheng’s fault. 

-

he meets the younger boy in his second year of university; sicheng’s on a fast track course, bypassing the first year entirely to enter second year whilst learning korean at the attached language school, and it’s love at first sight. (well, at least that’s what dongyoung thinks at the time). 

for the first week or so of class they speak occasionally, though it’s mostly small talk that frazzles dongyoung’s brain with how stilted it is. sicheng’s korean isn’t great, and so dongyoung spends nights slaving away, teaching himself just enough chinese to compliment sicheng a little, to ask him on a date if everything goes well. 

and it does. 

a month passes, and dongyoung wouldn’t say that the two of them are dating, as much friends fucking on the down low. not that that’s a bad thing. emotions do have a tendency to complicate things and dongyoung had quickly realised what he felt for sicheng wasn’t as much love as it was lust. infatuation. and sicheng had shyly admitted one night that he felt the same. so they don’t date. they fuck, and sometimes they get dinner, or catch a movie, but even then that usually ends up with sicheng on his knees in a public bathroom. 

the two of them are insatiable, and that’s why dongyoung doesn’t question it when one night he comes over to sicheng’s apartment to find cameras set up facing the bed. he’d shared enough of his kinks that it was about time sicheng bared some of his own. filming yourself having sex had always seemed sexy to him anyways so, two birds with one stone, hey?

except when dongyoung leans in to kiss sicheng, to kick this whole thing off, the younger pulls back with a soft smile on his face. “we can’t start before the stream hyung,” he says, voice light and the snort of confusion dongyoung lets out has him blushing. “you do realise we’re about to stream, right? wait, did i forget to tell you.”

he laughs a little bit too hard at that, enough to have a look of concern spreading across sicheng’s face. it doesn’t falter, even when dongyoung pats sicheng on the thigh to let him know that he’s okay, that this is okay. “you’re so cute sometimes. yes you forgot to tell me but, i’ve always been into voyeurism so this is pretty cool. honest.” 

sicheng is sweet when he introduces dongyoung to his viewers, though to be honest dongyoung’s chinese is bad enough that sicheng could’ve said anything and he would have smiled and gone along with it unknowingly. luckily for him sicheng isn’t that mean, and he pounces on dongyoung after that so they don’t have to bother with any more pleasantries. 

they start off slow, sicheng pinning him down against the bed and kissing at his neck, teeth just grazing across his adam’s apple and dongyoung loves it. sicheng bites down and his head falls to the side, cheek resting against the bed as sicheng sucks at his neck and he finds himself entranced with the way they look on sicheng’s computer stream. he can’t read the comments from here, but he can see how fast chat is moving, can hear every notification of a donation and it’s mind blowing that there are all these people out there willing to watch them, _pay_ them, to have sex on camera. 

his gaze falls away from the computer when sicheng drags him in for a kiss and he throws himself into, figuring he may as well give the people what they came for. 

they’re both fast to get hard, and they strip off eagerly, sicheng’s hands shaking as he unzips dongyoung’s jeans. it’s ridiculously endearing that sicheng still gets this excited when they fuck and once they’re naked dongyoung pulls him in for a firm kiss, moaning against sicheng’s lips when the younger’s hips buck up against his own. 

they frot like that until dongyoung grows tired of it. he wants more, and so he takes. he presses sicheng down against the bed, making sure their viewers can see every inch of his body, and then dongyoung is kneeling between his legs. he pulls sicheng’s legs up, letting one wrap around his waist whilst he hikes the other one up over and his shoulder and already, sicheng is whining in anticipation of what's to come. 

he moans greedily when dongyoung slips his first, lubed up finger into his hole. at this point, he knows all of sicheng’s weak points, he’s basically an expert at tearing the chinese boy apart and he proves he’s worthy of that title by finding sicheng’s prostate almost immediately. he strokes it once, twice, and sicheng jerks against the sheets beautifully. 

sicheng is pretty naturally, with his soft cheeks and wide grin, but dongyoung likes him best like this: his whole body flushed red, lips puffy and parted as he moans like it’s the only thing he knows how to do. seeing sicheng worked up like this does things to dongyoung; he gets high on sicheng like a drug, and having him under him, fucked out already is just the stuff of (wet) dreams. 

by the time dongyoung is three fingers deep inside of him, sicheng is melted against the sheets. there’s a thin sheen of sweat over his whole body, drops beading on his forehead and rolling down his flushed cheeks and dongyoung can tell that he’s not gonna last long. given the tight feeling in dongyoung’s abdomen, he ~~definitely~~ probably won’t either.

“how do you want me?” dongyoung asks. he’s still thrusting his fingers into sicheng, and the younger gasps, choking on his breath as he tries to will himself to speak. 

“ask- ah, oh my god, ask chat. l-let them decide,” he chokes out and dongyoung nods, leaning down to kiss sicheng firmly. sicheng tries to hold him close, hand pulling at the back of his neck but dongyoung doesn’t let him cling, pulling away and leaning just close enough to the computer so that he can read the chat. underneath him, sicheng is whine, hips rolling as he desperately tries to rut up against him, but dongyoung pays him no mind. 

**546fed:** doggy styles

**sesn6:** fuck winwin from behind

**byong:** sit him in ur lap

_**haiozpz has tipped 2000 tokens!** _

**haiozpz:** press him face first against the mattress

dongyoung has no clue how much money that amount of tokens equates to but he has a feeling it’s way too much for two students fucking on camera. “ _haio thank you for that donation, woah. face down it is_ ,” he says, only just remembering to respond to the viewers in Chinese and then he’s pressing himself back against sicheng, leaning down to kiss the younger just like he’d wanted to badly. he licks into sicheng’s mouth eagerly, humming when sicheng’s lips part almost straight away and he leans in closer when sicheng’s hands thread through his hair. 

as embarrassing as it is to admit, sicheng had been dongyoung’s first kiss, at least his first proper one, and the first time they’d ever made out, sicheng had ended up cooing over how hard he was trying. they’ve kissed a lot between then and now, and dongyoung likes to think that he’s levelled up his skill enough to call himself good, maybe even more than good. and given the way sicheng whimpers whenever dongyoung’s tongue flicks against his own, his thinking probably isn’t far off.

dongyoung tries not to lose himself in sicheng, aware of the camera on them, and as much as he doesn’t want to, he pulls back from the kiss eventually. he doesn’t go far, kissing sicheng’s chin, his cheek, his forehead, before moving down to kiss his neck, and he uses this position to just check up with him, figuring the microphone won’t pick up his voice if he keeps it low. “winwin huh? cute name,” he says and sicheng huffs, breath hitching when dongyoung’s fingers brush against his stomach. “the people have voted and they want you face down so, roll over for me?”

dongyoung moves off of him and sicheng does as he’s told, rolling over and dongyoung hums appreciatively when sicheng lifts his knees up, pushing his ass into the air. he’s shaking slightly, when dongyoung’s hands come down to stroke over his ass and he lets out a choked off moan when dongyoung shoves three fingers back into him without warning, hands scrabbling at the sheets, before they find purchase at the edge of the mattress. 

he only gets more vocal when dongyoung’s tongue joins his fingers, lapping eagerly at his rim before pushing inside, and there’s only so much sicheng can take before he’s reaching back and pulling at dongyoung’s hair. “ _ge, ge, just fuck me_ ,” he says in chinese, demands really, and dongyoung huffs out a laugh against his skin. “ _seriously, i don’t wanna come before you get your dick inside of me_ ,” he adds on, and something about hearing sicheng talking so dirty to him in his mother tongue really gets to dongyoung. he always tends to flick between korean and chinese when he’s blissed out like this and you would think dongyoung would be used to it by now but no; he still finds it just as hot as he had initially. 

“so demanding,” dongyoung titters back, as if he isn’t lining himself up with sicheng’s hole and doing exactly what the younger boy wants.

sicheng squirms underneath him as he presses inside, ass pushing back against dongyoung to try and force him deeper, and they moan almost in unison when dongyoung finally bottoms out. considering how much they have mess about, they don’t actually have penetrative sex all that often, on the basis that they’re both massive bottoms, so whenever they do actually go all the way it always ends up being a good session. 

this proves true yet again when only five minutes in dongyoung can feel the tension coiling in his abdomen. his hands are squeezing at sicheng’s waist, tight enough that he’ll probably leave bruises, his head resting on sicheng’s back between his shoulder blades and with every thrust of his hips, it’s getting harder and harder for him to breathe. sicheng isn’t doing much better, mewling and whining, cheek smushed against the bed and hands fisted in the sheets, dick so hard that it almost hurts. 

“ _youngie, ge, please touch me, i’m so close, you gotta touch me please_ ,” he begs, voice wavering and dongyoung groans in response, lifting his head to kiss at the back of sicheng’s neck as one of his hands slips under him and circles sicheng’s cock. “ _yes, yes, so good, please, i need you ge_.”

his words knock the remaining breath of out dongyoung’s lungs and he jerks sicheng off almost frantically, the movement of his hips growing more and more erratic as his own orgasm gets closer and he keens, whines when sicheng comes, shooting over his hand and the sheets underneath them. the way he clenches around dongyoung’s dick has him coming too and his teeth sink into the back of sicheng’s neck as his orgasm washes over him, hips still moving as he guides them both through it. 

“mmm, we really should do that more often,” sicheng moans after a moment or so and dongyoung chuckles, resting his head back down on the younger boy’s shoulder. “it’s such a shame you prefer being a bottom, such a waste of a good dick.” he sounds wistful and it only serves to make dongyoung laugh harder. 

“what can i say, i love a good dick up my ass,” dongyoung says back and he practically screeches when sicheng reaches behind to swipe his hand at him, slapping his thigh over and over until dongyoung pins his hand back down against the sheets. “what do we uh- what do we do now?”

“with the stream?” sicheng asks and dongyoung nods, before realising that sicheng isn’t looking at him right now, and he hums a ‘yeah’. “grab the camera off it’s stand. show them my cute little butt because god knows they’ll want to see it and then we can sign off.” and dongyoung goes to do what he’s told, moving to pull out of sicheng, but a hand on his thigh has him stopping. “no, don’t. they’ll wanna see when you pull out, this is kind of my thing.”

“so not only are you a streamer but your niche is creampies?” dongyoung asks, surprised. he can’t believe he thought sicheng was innocent when they first met, when in reality, he’s even more of a sinner than dongyoung. (not really).

it’s a bit of a reach, but he does manage to grab the camera, and a quicky glimpse at the computer tells him that people really _are_ excited for what’s to come. dongyoung steadies his breath as he directs the camera towards sicheng’s ass, his free hand pulling at sicheng’s cheek to put his hole on show, and then he’s pulling out, ever so slowly. already his dick is starting to get soft, but even dongyoung will admit, the shot that he gets when he finally falls out and a glob of come and lube follows, sliding down to the back of sicheng’s balls, is hot as fuck. 

“ _look chat, look how well ge filled me up. wasn’t it so nice of him to do that? thank you again ge_.” his hole clenches and unclenches as he speaks, forcing more come to dribble out and dongyoung can’t help but stare. 

“ _you’re welcome winwinnie, we’ll have to do this some time again won’t we?_ ” dongyoung asks, moving the camera down to capture the blissed out look on sicheng’s face. the younger boy nods, moaning ‘yes please’ in a light, breathy voice, and dongyoung gets why so many people are willing to pay to watch sicheng fuck on the internet, because he’s something special alright. 

“ _okay chat, that’s all for today. thank you all for any donations and thanks for watching. goodnight everyone_ ,” he says, waving sluggishly at the camera and then dongyoung flicks it off, resting it back on it’s stand. he steps over to the computer, ending the stream there too and then he’s flopping onto the bed, pressed up against sicheng’s side but not really doing much else. 

they don’t say anything for a while, don’t do anything at all, simply content to just bask in the haze. sicheng’s fidgeting with dongyoung’s fingers, head resting on dongyoung’s chest and he hums when dongyoung finally breaks the silence. “so uh, how much money on average do you make streaming?”

“depends who’s watching. if it’s a good day and my regulars catch me then it can be up to like 300 quid,” sicheng says and dongyoung chokes on his breath. 

“and this website? it’s free to sign up?” 

sicheng giggles. “yes hyung, it’s free.”

“so, say i promised to cook you dinner every day for the next two weeks-”

“yes, i’ll help you set up an account,” sicheng interrupts. he pats drops dongyoung’s hand, pats him on the chest and then he’s sitting up and climbing off the bed. “c’mon, i need to shower before your come dries in my ass.”

“why did i ever think you were sweet?” dongyoung asks, laughing as he follows sicheng to the bathroom. 

“because i am hyung.” he pulls a sweet smile, eyes crinkling adorably, to prove his point. 

“just get in the shower god dammit.”

  
  
  
  


they end up setting dongyoung’s account up over dinner that night, and honestly, dongyoung has never looked back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic is just turning into a 'how many dy ships can i fit in one fic' challenge and i aint even mad


End file.
